The Hunger Games: Shae
by JaylenFeliciano
Summary: Here comes yet another Quarter Quell! 48 tributes are put into the arena and over the course of many weeks 47 will drop dead, crowning 1 as a victor. Young Shae is one of District 2's female tributes... will she come out alive? This is my first attempt at fanfic, so I hope you like! (:
1. Reaping

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

Hello everyone, my name is Shae. I am sixteen years old, average height, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and olive – tan skin. I reside in District Two with my mom and little brother. Anyways this is my story.

I lay awake in my bed and blink. I've been awake all night and day just reflecting on my life. This day every year never felt like an ordinary day, because it wasn't, never has been and never will be. Today is Reaping day, the day the Capitol picks two innocent adolescents and sends them off to their death leaving the Districts in terror and the Capitol in celebration.

I hop out of my bed and shuffle my feet across the soft, rugged floor to the bathroom, I take a long look in the mirror at my own reflection questioning why when you lift your right hand it lifts it's left. After minutes go by I finally lift my gaze from the mirror and get myself suited up to probably be chosen for my death. I slowly walk over to the dress laid out on my chair in the corner of my room next to the wooden wardrobe. I slip into the blue dress and place my feet into the matching heels.

I make my best attempt to tiptoe down the old wooden stairs but fail. I turn seeing my little brother, Payton, after hearing him run from his room to the top of the staircase, "Shae, where are you going?" he asks. "I'll be back soon hun, please go back to bed", I whisper to him while he comes to give me a hug, "I love you", I whisper into his ear with a slight smile. "I love you too" he whispers back and kisses my cheek before running to his bed room. I continue down the stairs, grabbing my jacket then heading out the front door slowly closing it behind me to make sure it doesn't slam.

I walk toward the town square with my mouth and nose hidden in my jacket, "It's so cold" I whisper to myself as I reach a long line of people waiting to be put into their age groups. The line dies down and I am finally at the front, "let me see your hand", this woman says to me and I place my hand into hers, she places my index finger into a small machine in which it pricks a hole into it, "next", she yells out while I move to the group filled with the rest of the sixteen year old girls from my district.

The noise level went from chaos to dead silent when District Twos Captiol escort walks from the justice building all the way to the front of the stage, her hair being a purple as bright as her obviously enhanced purple eyeliner, "tacky", I say to myself under my breathe as she reaches the microphone.

I cross my fingers as she twirls her hands around inside the bowl full of paper slips. She finally snatches a paper out and reads aloud, "Haven." I breathe a sigh of relief because the name she called just so happened not be mine, but I shouldn't be relieved so soon since she still has three names to pull. She goes back in for seconds and pulls another name out of the bowl and I sit there focused on what she is about to say, "Shae", she announces.

My face goes from its usual tan to a pale, pasty white and I sit there stunned. I slowly move out of my group and walk down the path made by the peace keepers to the stage. I look around and notice everyone is staring at me and I trip up the stairs. The escort reaches out her hand and helps me up guiding me to my spot on the stage. "And now for the gentlemen", "Issac and Dakota". The boys make their way up to the stage and then he four of us are forced to shake hands before we are dragged into the JusticeBuilding to a small room where we get the minimum of a minute to say good byes to our families.

I sit there silently in a couch and just wait. I hear the door open and my brother runs into the room and onto my lap smiling and laughing. I look up and see my mother walking towards my slowly then sits next to me. "I'm so sorry", she whispers out of her mouth and then looks up to me trying to hold back the tears. My mom has always been very strong and independent since my father passed away from cancer. "Mom please don't blame yourself for this", I say to her as I look her dead in the eyes, "it's not your fault." A tear manages to escape from my grip and slides down my cheek and onto my dress, Payton looks up and wipes the trail from my cheek, "don't cry Shae", he whispers to me. I give a small smile to him and hug him tighter knowing that this will most likely be the last time I will ever get to see, hear and hug him. "I love you", I whisper to him as I kiss the top of his head, "I love you too, mom" I say to her giving her a tight hug. The Peace Keeper barges through the door interrupting our last time together and we both get up, my mom grabs both of my shoulders and looks me in the eyes, "promise me you'll try your best to win for us" "I promise", I say to her as I hug her one last time before we are escorted out of the room and I am put onto the train.


	2. Train Ride & Chariots

**Chapter 2: Train Ride & Chariots**

I hop up from my pillow with a shriek that burns my throat when it dies down. "It was just a nightmare", I whisper to myself as I scan at the foot of my bed half asleep. I remove the stare from the foot of my bed and focus out the window; it was a little too dark to see anything but I could make out trees here and there. "We must be passing through District One", I say aloud as if someone had asked me. I lie back down in bed, place a pillow over my head and doze back off into slumber.

A knock at my door disturbs my sleep and after a few moments I decide to get up, have breakfast, and join the rest of my district partners and mentor to discuss our plans to stay alive in the arena. I jump out of bed, walk over to the mirror across the room, grab a hair tie, and tie my long, blonde hair into a ponytail. After a while of looking at myself in the mirror I sigh as I turn to the door that leads out into the "dining room" of the train.

I hold my right hand up to my mouth, biting on my nails, while I walk towards my district partners and potential allies for these games. It was pretty obvious that we would hold tradition and have all the careers from Districts One, Two, Three and Four be allies, so I don't have to worry about any of them trying to attack me any time soon.

I notice, Haven, the other female tribute from my district sitting on a couch staring out the window, so I decide to sit by her. Haven has brown hair and green eyes; she is also around the same height as me. "Good Morning!" I say to her with a smile and my most friendly voice. "Morning Shae", she says back with a slight smile, and just a shot at me from the corner of her eyes. I quickly turn my head and see, Isaac, one of the male tributes from my district, walk out of his room rubbing his eyes. He looks at me and I shot a smile at him, he returns a nod before walking past me to get something to eat. Isaac is about average height, blue eyes, brown hair and pale skin. "Where's Dakota", I ask Haven. She shrugs and keeps her gaze on outside the window.

About ten minutes pass and our mentor, Sequoia, walks out of her room and bangs on Dakotas door forcing her to get up, "what?!", he comes out yelling at her. "Get your lazy ass up and out here is you want to know how to survive!" she retaliates back at him. Dakota is average height, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and olive – tan skin. "Fine, I'm up", he snaps back at Sequoia while he passes her through the door.

After the huge scene we all gathered around a huge circular table and Sequoia begins talking, "if you're going to survive the arena you all must stick together, even though you guys are pretty lethal by yourselves it's better to play it safe. Also you should try your best to get in good with the rest of the careers; you want them to like you when you become allies, so you don't have to worry about them trying to stick knives in your back." "What if we don't want to be their allies", Isaac butts in. "Well then you're better off dead", Sequoia responds. "What should we do if it comes down to just the careers in the final few?" asks Haven. "Kill, kill, and kill. You are all trained professionals in combat since you were about five-years-old. It is without a doubt one of you will come out alive." Sequoia shifts her head to look behind mine and sees us approaching the Capitol. "Okay guys, it's time you guys make your first impression."

Our train approaches the Capitol and all the citizen's jump, cheer and wave to us as we arrive. Haven and Isaac run to the window, smiling and waves back to them. Dakota rolls his eyes and stays seated at the table with me and Sequoia. "Let's get going" Sequoia announces as she claps her hands to get Haven and Isaacs' attentions.

I follow behind my mentor and the rest of my district partners into a tall building that has about twelve or more floors. "Each floor represents the tributes district number, therefore we will be staying on the second floor" Sequoia announces to us, "but first you all must get prepped for the Chariot Rides."

We walk into an elevator and the ride is silent and sort of awkward. The doors open up and we are all immediately ushered out and into separate rooms to meet our stylists. I enter a large room and three weirdly dressed people rush over to introduce themselves. "Hi there, I'm Naomi" says the first one. The other two follow behind her, "I'm Dahlia" "and I'm Renee." "Hello... I'm Shae", I smile and announce to them. "There is no time to waste, let us get started" Naomi interrupts. She grabs me by the hand and pulls me onto a table, "first we're going to start on your skin and nails." Dahlia and Renee rush over to me grabbing my hands and feet and start applying nail polish. After a while I start to doze off.

"All done" Naomi says in my face disturbing my nap. "Your hair and skin wasn't a hassle at all since it is well taken care of, so good job… but now it's time for you to meet your stylist." The three walk out the door and leave me in the room by myself.

After a while I start swinging my feet back and forth while looking at the wall. I turn to face the door that creaks open. A female figure with pinned up black hair, hazel eyes, pink lips and tan skin walks towards me. She looks like a normal human being is all I can think to myself. "Hello love, I'm Chyna… I already know who you are, Shae, let's get to your costume, shall we?" I nod at her with a slight smile not wanting to respond with words. She leads me down the hall into a smaller room. Chyna hold the door open for me and I slowly walk in. "behold, your costume" she picks up a golden dress and hands it to me, "go ahead, put it on." I slip into it and look at myself in the mirror, "it's beautiful."

Without a word Chyna pulls me to a chair, "Naomi, Dahlia, Renee! We are wasting precious time here!" she yells and the three girls run through the door and scatter around. "Dahlia will be your make up artist and Renee will work on your hair." I sit back into the chair and fall back asleep after a while from the feeling of Renee working on my hair.

"Wake up, sweetie" Chyna whispers into my ear and I nearly jump five feet into the air. She helps me out of the chair and to the mirror. I see myself and I look more stunning than ever! My once long straight hair has been fishbone braided, my skin looks so perfect that it's glowing and my make up complements my skin. "And now for the final touch", Chyna says as she grabs a golden crown and places it onto my head, "perfect" she whispers.

I am rushed down to the place where they hold the chariots and horses. I hold my chin up, ignore every ones glances at me and continue my way to the chariot meeting up with my district partners who are wearing almost the exact same outfit as me. "You look stunning" Dakota whispers into my ear, "you do too" I whisper back to him. A gong sounds announcing the beginning of the chariot rides and I look forward blocking out everyone next to me.

The chariot charges forward and I almost fall off the back, but I catch myself. Our chariots finally enter the gates into the Capitol and the crowd roars in excitement. I keep my chin held high, smile and wave to them. The chariots circle around and then make a stop in front of President Snow, he makes his usual schpiel and thanks us for our sacrifice. The chariots carry us back to the garage where the chariots are held. I jump off of my chariot and speed walk to the elevator in an attempt to avoid long conversations.

I quickly press the second floor button but at the last minute I am joined by the female from District Five and the male from District Six. They start talking about how their going to try to kill all the careers probably not aware that I am there. The elevator stops and the doors open at the second floor and I push them both out of my way to let them know of my presence. As I turn the corner I note that their faces have lost all color and they are just standing there shocked. I smirk and walk into my room. I quickly take the costume and make up off of me and jump into bed.

**Reviews****:**

**Shimmerbreeze:** Yes! Well I mean you did before but I promise "you" are still in there cx


	3. Public Training

**Chapter 3: Public Training**

A knock on my door at 8 AM indicates that it is almost time for our training day. After about 10 minutes I finally manage to get up and prep myself. I brush my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail before putting on the training outfit. I walk over to the clothing rack and take the only outfit there and slip into it. The outfit is made of some black, light, stretchy fabric and it has the number 2 on the back in a big, bold gold color. I leave my room and head down to the training center.

I "waltz" into a giant room where all 48 tributes wait for the rest to come. After everyone is finally here the head trainer tells us about the training stations and how some if not many of us may die from natural causes in the arena, "In the next few weeks, 47 of you will be dead. First, no fighting with the other tributes in the training center. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There will be public training, and then there will be individual training. My advice is to not ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She then dismisses us to begin.

Once the actual training began I made way for the knife station. I had always loved playing with knives and they were my primary weapon. My favorite thing to do was throw them, and since I began training since I was five-years-old I hit every bull's eye I aimed at. A long line formed in front of me for throwing knives so I had to wait quite a bit. After about 20 minutes passed I was finally at the front, the trainer for this station was happy to finally see a career, "you don't need my assistance do you?" he asks me and I shake my head with sort of a giggle and a smirk. "Then go for it" he says to me, I then position myself. I focus on the bulls' eye, cock my arm back, step forward with a lean, let the knife fly… the tip of the knife meets perfectly with the little dot inside the bulls' eye on the chest. I smirk and quickly grab 2 more knives, I throw the first one and it hits the head on the first dummy, the second one hits the juggler on the second dummy. I walk away satisfied and head to the next station.

I scan the room for a bit and then I see the bow and arrow station. I was good I guess at bow and arrows but definitely not perfect. I walk over and there is only one person there, one of the female tributes from District 1… Glaze I believe her name was. She is around my height with long, curly, blonde hair; she has beautiful, bright, blue eyes and pale skin. She aims the bow at the dummy, takes a breath and shoots. The arrow pierces through the shoulder, "if the dummy was a tribute it would bring them great pain, but it wouldn't kill them" says the trainer in charge of the station. Glaze snaps an arrow in frustration and then storms off with out a word to somewhere else. I walk up; grab a bow and a few arrows, then to the red line on the floor where we stand to shoot. The first dummy is put up and I place the arrow in the bow, pulling it back. I take a deep breathe, then I release the arrow, it flies and pierces through the dummies chest. I smile and shoot a few more before leaving the station.

I try out a few more stations such as the spear, sword fighting, fire starting and more.

A gong sounds signaling the end of Public Training. "Finally" I say to myself. All tributes are then escorted out of the training center to eat lunch. I pace myself to the back of the endless line to get my food. The line finally dies down after a while and I get my food, once I get my food I look around the room and see that about all the tributes are sitting with their alliance members. I finally see a large table with all the tributes from Districts 1-4 sitting there.

I walk over and sit down and my district partners greet me, I then introduce myself to everyone and they introduce themselves to me. I learn and memorize all of their names pretty quickly. From District 1 the female tributes are: Velvet and Glaze, the males are Onyx and Obsidian. From District 2 there's: me, Haven, Dakota and Isaac. From District 3 the females are: Alyssa and Lux, the males are: Ramsey and Alexsander. And from District 4 the females are: Meridia and River, the males are Coral and Comet. They all look pretty strong and intimidating, except for some such as Alexsander from 3, River and Coral from 4… they would probably die in the first few days I think to myself.

For the rest of the time we discuss our plan and strategies, weaknesses and strengths, and weapons of choice. A gong sounds telling us that lunch is over, we all get up and head to the floors where our rooms are. I walk to my room, take my clothes off and change into my night wear. I lie in bed and strategize what I would do for private training tomorrow morning, I fall asleep after a while of staring at the ceiling.


	4. Private Training, Scores & Interviews

**Chapter 4: Private Training & Interviews**

We are brought to a dimly lit room at 8 AM to wait for our private training sessions and to get our district tokens checked. My district token is a diamond studded ring that my father had given me before he passed. The speaker names a weird noise and then the game makers voice can be heard, "Glaze, District 1" they call in first. After about 15 minutes they call in the next person from district 1 until they have all gone. An hour goes by and it is finally District 2's time to go, "Shae, District 2" the game maker calls over the speaker. I get up and slowly walk to the door; I can feel the butterflies flittering around in my stomach, "why should I be nervous?" I question myself "without a doubt I'll get higher than almost all of these fools." I finally enter the training room and walk to the center.

A woman walks over to me and politely asks for my district token, I hand it to her and she walks away to let one of the game makers inspect it. I turn my eyes from her and to the head game maker who is watching me from a little room above the training center, "Shae Lusceus, District 2" I announce. "You may begin and remember you have 15 minutes" he responds back. I nod at him and walk over to get a few dummies and set them up. I take some paint and use my fingers to paint numbers on the dummies 1-4. I then pick up a pack of 6 throwing knives and walk back to the center. I pull one out and aim at the first one, I narrow my eyes, cock my arm back, step forward with a little lean and then let the first knife fly out of my hand and venture off into the skull of the dummy labeled 1. The knife shatters parts of the head off of it; I turn to the second one which is about 50 feet further from the rest of them. I begin to run until I am about 40 feet away, I then twirl, leaving my arm out and throw the knife. The knife pierces through the chest and the hit is deadly. I throw the rest of the knives at the last 2 dummies splitting ones skull open, and slicing the juggler on the other one. After about 7 minutes the game makers look bored and they're talking to one another.

I turn my head narrowing my eyes and walk over to the swords; I grab one and scrape it across the floor making a horrid noise to get their attention. "It'd be appreciated if you watched me" I snap at them, I then request a sparring partner and they send in an Avox. I toss him a sword and begin fighting with him, after a while I manage to swing the sword out of his hands and he drops to his back crawling backwards. I put the tip of the sword to his throat and then let him go. He runs off back to the little room and my time is up. "Thank you for your consideration" I say sarcastically to them with a curtsy. I walk out of the room and slam the doors shut. I jog to the elevator and back down to my room where I sit and wait for this day to be over.

The next morning my mentor, escort and stylist bang on my door for me to get up to watch the scores. I get up and dressed then I make my way to the dining room to get breakfast and wait for our scores. 10 minutes pass and the scores are finally being revealed. They start with District 1 as always and go down the list from there. The first familiar person to show up is Glaze, a 9 flies by her face. I smile and they keep on going with the rest of the tributes from 1. They eventually reach District 2 and I was first, my face appeared on the screen followed by the number 12. I scream with happiness and everyone around me starts clapping and telling me good job. A 12 is the highest a tribute was allowed to get and I achieved it. I sit there and watch the rest of the scores fly by the tributes faces. Some were extremely high and others were low.

**Scores:**

District 1

Female: Glaze - 9

Female: Velvet - 11

Male: Onyx - 10

Male: Obsidian - 9

District 2

Female: Shae - 12

Female: Haven - 10

Male: Dakota - 11

Male: Isaac - 9

District 3

Female: Alyssa - 11

Female: Lux - 10

Male: Ramsey - 9

Male: Alexsander - 8

District 4

Female: Meridia - 10

Female: River - 8

Male: Coral - 9

Male: Comet - 11

District 5

Female: Priscilla - 7

Female: Lucretia - 8

Male: Fang - 6

Male: Livio - 7

District 6

Female: Rose - 5

Female: Celeste - 9

Male: Aelius - 4

Male: Parray - 6

District 7

Female: Raven - 7

Female: Fawn - 7

Male: Thorn - 5

Male: Lore -6

District 8

Female: Lustia - 4

Female: Ruby - 6

Male: Jak - 6

Male: Reed - 5

District 9

Female: Vinella - 8

Female: Lust - 6

Male: Cosmos - 9

Male: Michell - 4

District 10

Female: Flitter - 3

Female: Cassie - 2

Male: Bade - 2

Male: Acado - 3

District 11

Female: Acacia - 7

Female: Juniper - 6

Male: Gauze - 6

Male: Thade - 9

District 12

Female: Pearl - 7

Female: Blossom - 10

Male: Reece - 9

Male: Drix - 3

**Interviews**

I wait in line to be interviewed. The dress my stylist picked out for me is short and gold with a sequined top and a poofy skirt; my heels are a matching gold color that sparkles with every step I take. My long blonde hair was left down in curls. "Shae, District 2" a voice called over the speaker, "looks like it's your turn, good luck" my mentor Sequoia says to me. "Thank you" I respond to her with a smile.

I walk up on stage and Caesar Flickerman grabs my hand leading me to the empty chair next to him. I put on my biggest smile and try to act sweet for the interviews.

"Welcome to the stage, Shae!" Caesar says

"Thank you!" I respond back to him with a smile, he then begins the interview.

"So, what startled you the most about the Capitol?" he asks

"The fashion choice" I say, "its way more different here than it is back in District 2"

He laughs and then asks, "What do you miss most about your district?"

"My mom and little brother, I promised them I'd come back home… they don't really have anyone besides me to look out for them since my father passed" I respond

"I'm so sorry" Caesar says with sympathy, "Do you think you have a chance to win the games?" he asks

"Without a doubt, I mean it'll be challenging with 47 other tributes to try to beat but I think I have a high chance" I respond sounding arrogant

"Do you think the key to winning the games is to be lethal, stealthy, or to merely smother yourself with sponsorship?" Caesar asks

"The key to winning is not only all of that but its to not care about what happens to the others, it's either kill or be killed, you also can't get a close relationship with anybody, because in the end it will only be one of you that survives." I respond to him and he nods.

"What do you think the arena will be like for this year's games?" Caesar asks

"I have no clue! It can be anything" I say with a giggle

"What place do you think you'll come in the games?" Caesar asks

"If not victor I think I'll be in the top 5" I respond

"How do you think you went in your private training?" Caesar questions

"Pretty good… seeing as I got a 12, the highest a tribute can receive" I say

"What kind of tactics have you developed for the games?" Caesar asks curiously

"Oh you'll have to wait and see!" I respond back with a smirk

"What is one thing you want the Capitol to know about you?" Caesar asks

"I want them to know that I am ready for these games and that I am going to give them a good show" I respond confidently.

"Thank you for being here!" Caesar says… 'It's not like I had a choice' I think to myself, "Shae from District 2, everyone!" Caesar announces and the crows goes wild in screams and clapping.

I walk off the stage and by Dakota, I punch him in the arm playfully, "good luck out there" I say to him with a smile. "Thanks" he responds with a smile. When the interviews are all over I head back to my room and fall asleep. Tomorrow all 48 of us will be entering the arena and only 1 will come out alive.

**Reviews:**

**Hungergamesmemory [instagram]: **Thank you sooo much! Hope you like the update tomorrow will be the start of the games & bloodbath :3


	5. Bloodbath - Day 1 Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **Since this is The Hunger Games everything beyond this point will be violent and brutal murder. So if you don't like that I recommend you leave now.

Also, I saw someone else write their Bloodbath in third person perspective so I decided to do that just for my Bloodbath. Everything else will be written in Shae's point of view except for probably one more point in the story but yeah... hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin – Bloodbath**

When the clock strikes 8 AM on the dot all 48 tributes are escorted by their mentor and stylist and brought to the roof of the building where the hovercraft is. There they board the hovercraft and are seated in no specific order. "Give me your arm" some lady asks me so I put my arm in her hand, she then puts some device to my forearm and a long needle slides deep into my arm and places a tracker. It doesn't hurt for some reason but thankfully for that. Once everyone has the tracker embedded into them the hovercraft takes flight and the windows turn black, and the ride is a silent and short one taking probably 20 minutes to get to the unknown destination. We finally arrive to an underground building and we are taken individually by our stylists to a dressing room.

My stylist, Chyna, opens the door to the dressing room. She leads me to the clothing rack and pulls out the only outfit hanging on there. She unzips the bag and reveals a gray tank top and a long sleeve light jacket that goes over it; inside the jacket she made compartments to hold my knives. The bottoms are a dark khaki color with compartments on it to hold weapons; it comes with a black belt with even more places to store weapons and water containers. Lastly, the shoes are dark brown almost knee-high combat boots.

After all the tributes are dressed we wait about 10 minutes before we have to make our way to the launch rooms where the plates are. My stylist hands me a box, I take it from her hands and open it revealing my district token, the diamond studded ring my father had given me. "I'm betting on you" Chyna whispers to me. I smile back at her and give her one last hug before entering the tube, "thank you" I whisper to her right before the sliding glass door shuts. I slip the ring onto my finger as the plate moves up into the arena.

* * *

**-Third person perspective-**

"Welcome to the arena, tributes", the head game makers voice booms throughout the entire arena. "Let the one-hundredth annual Hunger Games commence!"

Sixty seconds begin on the countdown

_Sixty. Fifty-nine. Fifty-eight. Fifty-seven._

The tributes look around the arena and try to decide where to run first. On one side there's a giant abandoned mansion that still seems like it's in good shape. On another side directly across the mansion stands 2 fountains, water stills runs in them. Across from where Shae stands is a flower garden and beyond that is a forest. Behind Shae is the same exact thing.

_Fifty. Forty-nine. Forty-eight. Forty-seven._

Allies start looking for each other and make plans on whether to run to the Cornucopia or flee the fight.

_Thirty-five. Thirty-four. Thirty-three. Thirty-two._

The tributes make their final decisions on what to do and where to go. They begin adjusting themselves on their plate. Shae focuses in on the throwing knives, bow and arrows, orange pack and machete laying in front of her at the mouth of the cornucopia. Aelius sets his eyes on a pair of tomahawks and some rope.

_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven._

The countdown is almost over when all of a sudden a loud explosion goes off. All the tributes turn their attention to the noise and to their shock, Livio, from District 5 has tripped off of his plate. Blood splatters everywhere and so does his body parts. Most of the tributes are able to hold back their vomit, and re-focus their attention on the cornucopia.

_Five. Four._

The careers turn to the cornucopia prepared to book it and pick up their supplies.

_Three. Two._

Cosmos, Juniper, Bade, Jak and others plan to jump into the fight and get their supplies. Others such; as Lustia, Flitter, Pearl, Reed and a few more turn away from the cornucopia to avoid being brutally murdered in the Bloodbath.

Everyone takes a deep breath

_One._

The gong sounds and the games officially begin.

Everyone leaps off of their plates, a handful run to the forest and the rest enter the cornucopia.

River, from District 4, is one of the first ones to make it to the mouth of the cornucopia and quickly grabs a trident; she scans the field and sees a vulnerable tribute. River runs and tackles Cassie from District 10 and pins her to the ground. Cassie is able to kick River in the face, leaving her with a busted lip, and crawls away, but is quickly pounced back onto; River stands on her back and brings the trident down hard through her spine. Cassie is the first to die during the Bloodbath, but second in the first day.

Fawn, from District 7, is able to make it into the mouth of the cornucopia and grabs a bag of apples, a water canteen and an ax. She runs out and is soon pushed into a crate by, Jak, from District 8. They fight for a bit, kicking and punching. Fawn grabs her ax and uses it to slash Jaks leg open. He releases her and she runs from the Bloodbath and deep into the woods.

Shae, from District 2, retrieves throwing knives from on top of a crate outside of the cornucopia. She sees Lustia, from District 8, running, by one of the fountains, from the Bloodbath; and quickly follows behind her. Shae catches up and grabs Lustia by the hair and drags her down to the floor. Lustia claws Shae in the face and she retaliates with a kick in the temple. Shae grips onto her hair and smashes the girls face into the side of the stone fountain and then forces her head into the water. Lustia struggles for air and manages to get her head above the water for a breath, but Shae uses both her hands to shove her head back under. Lustia finally stops struggling and is the third to die. The blood from her wound turns the water red.

Glaze, from District 1, sprints to the bow and arrows; she manages to pick up the bow and a quiver of arrows. She hears foot steps near her; she turns and loads her bow with an arrow, but is punched to the ground by the District 11 tribute, Thade. Glaze looks up to a spear that is about to plunge into her chest, she screams as loud as she can hoping an ally will hear her. Onyx runs around the cornucopia and pushes Thade into a crate and jumps on top of him. Thade takes a knife and slices his cheek. Onyx goes into a blind fury and punches Thade until he is knocked unconscious, he then takes his knife and stabs him in the chest multiple times breaking his ribcage; blood splatters everywhere each time Onyx yanks the knife out. Thade is the fourth to die.

Rose, from District 6, like most of the tributes runs to the cornucopia trying to get supplies and weapons. Her main focus was a mace, some rope and a black pack. She manages to retrieve her supplies and she bolts for the old abandoned mansion. Glaze shoots an arrow aimed for her head but Rose dodges the shot and enters the doors.

Bade reaches the cornucopia and picks up a blow gun, darts, a yellow backpack and a sack of meat. Bade runs out of the cornucopia and spots Shae chasing after him. He quickly loads the blowgun with a dart and shoots it at her, hitting her in the leg. She screams in pain and yanks it out. Bade pulls out another dart to load his blow gun but is too late. Shae throws a knife his way and it meets with his forehead. He falls to his back and immediately dies. Bade is the second tribute from District 10 that has died, and the fifth to die today.

Fang and Priscilla, the cousins from District 5, both manage to make it to the cornucopia. Priscilla grabs a spear, food and a green pack. Fang grabs a sword, a short rigid knife and water canteens. They run to the flower garden beyond the mansion and settle down, they dig through their packs. After a little while they believe they are settled and safe, but a scream from Priscilla breaks the silence. Lore, from District 7, stabs her in the shoulder aiming for her heart. He pulls the knife out after missing and attempts to stab her again. Fang quickly grabs his arm, twists it around his back, pushes it up and then breaks it. He then pushes Lore to the ground and lets Priscilla finish him off. She grabs the spear and shoves it into his neck puncturing a major artery. She pulls the spear out, "you shouldn't have fucked with us" she says to him, she forces the spear down into his heart and he dies immediately. Lore is the sixth to die.

Back at the cornucopia Coral runs and grabs a trident and a rope. He sees River and runs to her. River runs towards him but is tackled half way there and is thrown to the ground. Parray, from District 6, pins her to the ground. He holds up an ax above his head ready to bring it down onto hers, but is knocked to the ground by Coral. Coral crawls and retrieves the ax and goes back to Parray who is lying on the grass. As he walks over to Parray he attempts to crawl away but is quickly stopped when Coral stomps on his wrist, breaking it. Parray manages to kick Coral in the crotch area and he releases his foot from on top of his wrist. Parray makes it up to his feet and tries to book it to the forest but Coral trips him. Parray falls hard onto the grass and Coral uses a knife to stab his broken wrist into the ground, "where do you think you're going?" Coral teases Parray. He responds back with a spit of blood to the face, Coral wipes it off, "that's it you son of a bitch" he says to Parray before plunging the axe into his chest. Parray is the seventh to die.

Thorn meets up with Gauze at the cornucopia, "You grab the stuff and head to the woods and I'll meet you there after" Gauze says to him. Thorn nods and picks up throwing knives, a sword, 2 loafs of bread and a yellow and blue back pack. He then sprints deep into the woods and waits.

Aelius, from District 6, is able to grab a sack of bananas and a tomahawk. He runs out of the mouth of the cornucopia and tries to flee the Bloodbath but is quickly taken down by Dakotas' spear that crushes his ribs on impact and pierces his heart; he dies before he even hits the ground. Aelius's corpse falls face first to the ground and the spear slides through the other side of his torso. Dakota runs over to his body and yanks the spear out. Aelius is the eighth to die.

Alyssa, from District 3, grabs throwing knives and an orange backpack from the cornucopia. She runs back into the field and looks for a vulnerable tribute to kill. Celeste, from District 6, runs towards her, grabs her pack and tries to steal it. Alyssa wraps both of her arms around the pack not planning anytime soon to let go. Celeste forces her down to and stabs her knife aiming for Alyssa's face, but Alyssa dodges the fatal blow and retaliates back by digging her knife into Celeste's thigh. Alyssa brings the knife down her thigh leaving Celeste with serious injuries. Celeste retreats into the abandoned mansion with nothing and Alyssa lets her go.

Juniper, from District 11, is thrown to the ground after Mitchell, from District 9, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down. Juniper struggles to be released but she fails. Mitchell pulls a long, rigid knife from a compartment in his jacket still holding her by the hair. "Please, please don't kill me… please!" she says crying. "Shhhhh" he says while he wipes the tears from her cheeks with the dull side of the blade, "it'll be over more quickly if you would stop". He then puts the knife to her throat and slices from ear to ear. He releases her hair and runs away from the Bloodbath. Juniper raises her hands to her throat and grips' trying to stop it from bleeding but it doesn't help. After about 2 minutes she bleeds out, and Juniper is ninth to die.

After being already injured and desperate for supplies Jak runs over to Lust and pulls her by the hair. Lust, from District 9, screams at the surprise attack and quickly turns around. She punches Jak in the nose causing him to bleed and he lets go of her. Lust runs away but Jak follows not too far behind her and manages to catch up. He tackles her to the ground and pins her down. She manages to throw him off of her and kicks him in the face. The two fight for a while and they're both brutally beaten up. She manages to run away again and Jak isn't having any of it. He grips onto her backpack and they both spin out of control. Lust flies to the ground and Jak crawls on top of her, blood drips from his face onto hers. He wraps his hands around her throat and squeezes tight. Lust reaches out for anything near her; she reaches a knife lying next to her and quickly stabs it into his abdomen. He looks down at the wound and falls from on top of her. Lust pulls the knife out of his body and is able to crawl away into the forest. Jak is the tenth and final tribute to die during the Bloodbath.

**Reviews:**

**hungergamesmemory [instagram] & starwars_halo_rp [instagram]: **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews on how you guys think I did... because personally I think this chapter could have been a lot stronger.

**Shimmerbreeze: **I hope you like your character so far c: I plan for her to be a total B.A.


	6. Day 1 Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **Since this is The Hunger Games there is violent and brutal deaths of "innocent" adolescence so if you can't handle that then please turn away now! :3

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review on how I did. (:

~note to me: Post an update tomorrow.~

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day 1 – Part 2**

* * *

**Shae's Point of View**

* * *

After the other tributes retreat from the deadly battle my alliance, The Careers, meet up at the Cornucopia.

"Injuries?" Obsidian asks

"I got clawed above my eye, and that one tribute from 10… Bade, I believe managed to dart me in the leg, but I killed them both" I say while wiping the dripping blood from the gash on eye brow. I sigh, "Good thing she didn't gouge my eye out"

Haven looks at me "Who?" I turn and point to the dead Lustia whose head is floating in the blood tinted water in the fountain.

"I got stabbed in the collar bone by that bitch from 9" Velvet complains while struggling to take the metal out of her, once it's out she examines it then throws the short dagger to the ground. Blood drips down from the wound and she uses bandages and gauze pads to patch it up.

"That one girl from 10 busted my lip when I pinned her to the ground." River says

"What'd you do to her?" Ramsey asks curiously

"I dug this deep into her spine" she responds, she stops cleaning the blood off her trident and holds it up.

"Thade was able to slice my cheek before I stabbed him several times" Onyx says as he walks back to the corpse and forces the knife out, he walks back and uses his finger to wipe scarlet drops off of his cheek bone.

The chat goes silent for a few moments but it interrupted with cannons for the fallen tributes.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9 and 10." Alyssa counts out loud. "10 dead already!" she says surprised.

The wind starts to pick up and we all look up to the sky. A hovercraft has come to retrieve the bodies of the dead. Once they have all been removed from the premises we continue with our plan and start packing up all of the supplies from the cornucopia and make a pyramid out of it. An hour or so passes by and the pyramid is finally complete.

"We're going to need to split up for a bit and try to find more tributes. We will all meet back here right after the anthem plays." Dakota says and thinks of a way to split up the groups.

"We need 2 groups of 8, one group will go out hunting and the other group will keep watch over the food and supplies." Dakota says, "Velvet, Onyx, Shae, me, Alyssa, Lux, River and Coral. We will be the hunting group, the rest of you stay watch." He commands, 'who made you the leader?' I think to myself.

"Let's get moving" I say as I walk over and pick up some more supplies from the ground. I spot the machete I had my eye on during the countdown on the edge of the pyramid. I run over, grip it by the handle and grin. I notice the group leaving already so I follow behind them as they head into the forest first. We walk into the forest, the sun begins to set and the clouds turn to a beautiful mix of pink, orange, blue and purple. 'Such beauty' I think to myself… it reminds me of the sunsets back home in District 2. We walk through the woods in sort of a straight line. The group lays low in silence, listening out for anything that can break it, but nothing does.

Hours pass by and the colors of the sunset are washed away by the darkness of the night. The moon rises to the center of the sky; a million stars it seems appear in the night. The moonlight manages to peep its way through the leaves of the tall trees. We continue walking for a bit before stopping to eat. I take my pack off of my back with one hand and hold my machete in the other prepared for battle. I unzip my backpack and dig through it; I pull out a bag of dried meat, open it and pull out a piece. I take a bite and the taste is horrid, managing to hold back vomit I swallow the piece and put the sack back into my pack.

Minutes fly by and the Capitol anthem begins playing. Confused at where to look; a beam of moonlight shines through the leaves. A bunch of leaves fall from the trees above making a large enough patch to see the anthem and the fallen tributes in the night sky. The tributes faces appear in order from their Districts starting with one and ending with twelve.

The first face to show up is Livio from District 5, the boy that tripped off of his plate during the last couple seconds of the countdown. Seeing his face makes me flashback to the very moment I heard the explosion go off and it send shivers down my spine.

After his face is Aelius from 6. 'I remember him' I think to myself, he's the boy that was discussing how he was going to kill us in the elevator with one of the girls from 5. I smirk at knowing he wasn't able to succeed at his plans.

Parray appears after him who is also from District 6. Not really a surprise to me since he was scrawny and looked weak.

Lore from District 7 is next to show after Parray. I wonder what happened to him… he looks kind of strong.

After Lore a familiar face appears. Lustia from District 8, I grin as her face passes. I flashback to the moment I smashed her face into the stone fountain, and then drowned her.

Jak from District 8 shows up after her and I'm not surprised one bit. He had it coming trying to fight several tributes to steal their supplies, but ultimately failing.

The next face that shows up is Cassie from District 10.

After Cassie's face is Bade also from 10. I can still feel the moment when he blew a dart into my leg.

Once Bade's face fades Juniper from District 11 appears. I don't think much about her.

The last face to show up tonight is Thade from 11 as well. To my expectations he would've survived longer than most of these other tributes, but ended up dying in the Bloodbath.

The anthem stops playing and the sky returns back to a normal night. "Let's get moving back to Corn" Dakota says. Everyone but me picks up their supplies.

I walk over to Dakota, "I think I'm going to go hunting a bit more" I say to him. He grins at me, "be careful, sweetheart" he whispers in my ear followed by a kiss to the cheek. I widen my eyes a bit and blush. "I-I'll make sure to!" I stutter. Coral and River interrupt, "We'll go with her" Coral says hand in hand with River. 'Are they together… and were they ease dropping on our conversation?' I question, "Alright, stick together you guys" Dakota says. The group walks back to the Cornucopia, except for me, Coral and River.

We walk deeper into the woods, me being the leader while the two lovey doveys from District 4 follow closely behind. As we walk further and further a deep, thick, white fog begins to pick up. "What the hell?" I whisper to myself. The fog grows from feet level up to the trees almost instantly, blinding us. "CORAL, RIVER" I shout. "SHAE" River yells back. I run to the sound of her voice and eventually find her, but she is by herself. "Where's Coral?" she asks me panicking, "I don't know!" I say back to her looking around, I squint my eyes trying to make out figures in the distance.

Everything happens so quickly and a scream from River sends chills through my body. I quickly turn to her and notice we're under attack. The fog clears up some what, and I witness a shocking turn of events. The boy, Acado, from District 10 has come for us. He grabs River by the throat, lifts her up, and throws her hard into the ground sending her 5 feet from where she originally stood knocking the trident out of her hand. "This is revenge for my friend, Cassie; you know the one you killed in the Bloodbath!" He says as he picks her up by the throat again and smashes her head into the ground. River moans in pain. I run over to help her but am quickly stopped from a pull of the hair from someone else and am pinned to the floor. "CORAL! CORAL!" I shout hoping he'll hear me and find us soon. "Shae! Shae where are you?!" Coral responds. Acado turns to his ally member, Cosmos, from District 9 who is pinning me down on my stomach to watch the whole thing. "Shit, he's coming" he says to Cosmos. Acado stomps his foot down onto Rivers chest which knocks the air out of her. "Not so strong without your trident are you now 4?" he teases, her head falls to the floor and she looks weak, "your time is up" Acado whispers to her. He walks over to his spiked mace lying on the ground and picks it up. He makes his way back to her and lifts the weapon over his head. "Please…" River is able to whisper from her mouth and the boy laughs, "You didn't spare her life so why would I spare yours?" he says as he brings the heavy ball down onto her temple. Footsteps are heard running towards us and the two tributes quickly pick their stuff up and flee the scene.

As soon as they do Coral emerges from the fog and helps me up from the ground not yet seeing his girlfriend on the floor, "What happened, where's River?" he asks. I turn my head and point to her dying body, "we-we were ambushed by two male tributes… I tried to help but was dragged down and pinned by one of them, I'm so sorry" I say to him. His face goes from its usual tan to a ghost pale and he runs over to her. He kneels down beside her, picks up her hand and a tear escapes from his eye, it rolls down his cheek and off of his face and onto hers. "Please don't go! I promised I'd protect you… I promised" he cries to her. River looks at him and slowly wipes the tear from his cheek, "win for us" she whispers to him, "I-I love you…" she manages to say. "I love you, too" he responds as another tear falls onto her face.

After a few seconds she stops breathing and her body is lifeless, "No! Please, please don't go!" he shouts, but will soon learn that it's **futile**. A cannon goes off in the distance and we know it's for her. He kisses her forehead, "good bye my love" he whispers and uses his fingers to close her eyelids, "you're in a better place now"

We pick up the stuff and start walking back towards corn. The walk is silent and I seem to be the leader, dragging behind is Coral. After a while of walking we finally make it back and everyone looks at us.

"Where's River" Comet asks, Coral walks past him without responding and punches the cornucopia with a loud roar letting out his frustration, anger and sadness.

"We were ambushed… and she, uhm died" I respond to the question.

After having an emotional moment for a long while we agree on who would keep first watch and who will sleep. I set my sleeping bag on the grass, lay in it and just stare at the stars in the night sky. 'Luckily it wasn't me who got their skull smashed' I think to myself. I fall into a deep sleep after a while.

**Reviews:**

**Grand Cocunut: **Thank you! And it took me like forever to come up with an arena xD

**Bella_Black_Malfoy_Lestrange [Instagram]: **I'm glad you like it!

**Shimmerbreeze: **LOL *snaps fingers in a Z-formation* :3

**T_zastrow [Instagram]: **I took your suggestion and killed one of the careers with a lower District tribute... will more career deaths happen like this? o: IONO


	7. Update 3252014

**UPDATE**

Okay! So I know I haven't posted in a few days; since a few chapters before the last one I did post daily... I was just testing myself to see if I could handle dealing with posting everyday, which obviously I can't since I haven't posted any new chapters, but a new chapter will be posted soon! I PROMISE!

Anyways I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far! This is my first legit fanfic I am writing and publishing, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. (:

But yeah as I said the next chapter will be posted probably tomorrow and if not then definitely Thursday, since I have to attend rehearsals for something. Also I am considering starting another fanfic maybe after this one is finished... it'll definitely be Hunger Games related but will hopefully be more interesting than this one if you're getting bored.

~JaylenFeliciano


End file.
